the_cliff_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Lolph Dundgren
"B*atch!" Lolph's most famous quote. "Bring it on, '''B*ATCH!!!" Lolph's catchphrase. "May you rest in one million pieces... or more". Lolph when he finally defeats The One. "Welcome!" Overseer Lolph welcomes Mike to his heavenly realm "That's stupid!" Lolph when The Overseer says he needs more training. "You may not pass. Go back to the shadow!.Just kidding. I've always wanted to say that. But seriously, turn around and go home. What the ?!" Lolph telling a bunch of magicians to leave, moments before The One pops them. "''I am '''NOT hiding and I am NOT your brother!" Lolph refusing to believe that he is The Dark Magician's brother. "''He's so fast!. Even though I'm a lot faster than last time, I can barely dodge his attacks! I need to destroy all the rocks before I can attack him!" Lolph's last words, minutes before he is zapped to bits. "I see you have grown in power since last time. But they still won't work on me. I am wearing my great, great, great grandmother's telekinesis-proof knickers" Lolph saying that The One's telekinesis powers won't work on him "What just happened ?.Everything feels so... different. That's right. You want to fight... Then lets fight, '''B*ATCH!" Lolph when he is resurrected as an Overseer. "And what's your name ?. Even a creator must have a name, right?" Overseer Lolph asks The Creator his name. "I am the third overseer and my father before me was the second. So I assume you are The First Overseer ?" Overseer Lolph meets The First Overseer. "''To rid the world from you. '''B*ATCH." Overseer Lolph explaining why he was given such strong magic powers. "''We can control each other's magic. But I can't control his special attacks. I desperately need some special attacks of my own. Maybe I could try and learn his attacks...?" Overseer Lolph deciding to learn The First Overseer's special magic attacks. "You lost. And look below. A nice new stone for your prison" Overseer Lolph explaining that The First Overseer has lost the battle. "You two did great!. I really need some rest now. I'll see you tomorrow, Mike!. Don't forget to bring my gift!. B*atch." Overseer Lolph congratulating both Mike and Gabriel. "Today, Mike will finally give me the book!" Overseer Lolph explaining what would happen that day. "Umm, ok...?" Overseer Lolph is instructed to meet The Creator. "Wow, this place looks weird!. Almost like it has an extra dimension or something..." Overseer Lolph enters the portal. "Hello ?" Overseer Lolph greets The Creator. "YOU are The Creator ?" Overseer Lolph meets The Creator. "No. You look weird." Overseer Lolph explaining that The Creator was not what he expected. "...Why didn't YOU help ?" Overseer Lolph asks why The Creator did not help defeat The First Overseer. "Eventually?. How about now?" Overseer Lolph asks why The Creator can't grant him his freedom yet. "Oh no!. I FORGOT to close the portal when I left!. That's just too bad...Biatch!" Overseer Lolph forgot to close the portal. "With my gift" Overseer Lolph asks Mike for his gift. "!!!" Overseer Lolph hears what Mike said. Lolph Dundgren is the main protagonist in The Cliff and a supporting protagonist in The Stickworld. Early Life Lolph was born to his mother and his father Rolph. He was the brother of Dolph Dundgren. One day, their mother had passed away. Rolph could not bear her loss. One day when he was visiting her grave, The Creator spoke to him.He said that his wife's life was taken by an ancient demon called "The One".Rolph asked why He could not beat the demon. The Creator had created The Stickworld and everything else in it except The One. This meant that He himself had no power over The One and thus could not beat it. He decides to make Rolph into an Overseer. Rolph didn't want that to happen as he could not leave Lolph and Dolph. The Creator said it had to be done for The Stickworld's future. Rolph's memories as well as his sons would be erased so they could not miss anyone. Rolph spoke to the boys about this.They were not extremely happy as they had just lost their mother. Rolph was allowed to pass on two of his powers to the two boys: He gave Dolph unlimited supply of magic as he was going to become a magician.Then he gave Lolph telekinesis immunity. The memories of Rolph, Dolph and Lolph were erased but Dolph prevented this by shouting " Magic spell!. Memory preserve!". The Cliff 1&2 The One returns intent on destroying The Stickworld. Lolph has not learned any magic by then so it's easy-peasy for The One to escape. The Cliff 3 The One returns from hiding and starts to destroy The Stickworld .Lolph has recently learned to use magic and after a rough fight, he manages to end The One by impaling him on a portion of the cliff. The Clif 3.5 Lolph returns to The Overseer to complete his training. He learns the tri-shot as well as how to use his shields. He is given several shield tests and with a bit of luck, he manages to pass all of them with ease. He is told about magicians and power levels. The Overseer tells him about a vision he had about the return of The One. Lolph is told to stop it and that the magicians will be there to test their strength. Lolph is delayed by master magicians and manages to defeat them but arrives too late. The Cliff 4 The One is resurrected but also crafts a trident for himself. Lolph arrives and battles with him. He succeeds by injuring him. But The One uses one final burst of energy to injure Lolph. The One succeeds in receiving the highest level of protection that is possible. Lolph recovers and goes back to fighting The One.He notices that he has changed. Lolph thinks it's because he has got a new pair of shoes.The two of them fight and Lolph manages to win by stabbing The One in the face with the trident. Before leaving he says " Hey, not so pretty anymore, eh ?. If I were you, I'd ought to cover that up by wearing...a really tall hat or something". The Cliff 4.2 The Overseer congratulates Lolph on his second victory. The Overseer tells him that He would have come to fight The Overseer if Lolph had failed .Lolph asks who the two of them are. The Overseer tells him that he is The Overseer. His task is to watch over The Stickworld and keep it in balance. All he knows about The One is that he is a demon, he managed to grow far too powerful and had become a ginormous threat against The Stickworld but was now and won't be able to return. The One grew too powerful by absorbing the souls of dead stickmen. The souls are stored in "soul containers" that exist in only some of the cliffs. And whilst there are several more cliffs, none of them had the soul containers. Unbeknownst to Lolph, The Overseer tells him why Lolph could not do any damage to him at the the second part of their battle. Lolph is told about magic power levels and what they do. Even at magic power level nine, Lolph would be able to only slightly damage The One. The Overseer's power level is 10. The Overseer tells Lolph why he was sent to stop The One. Lolph is told to get some rest. The Cliff 4.4 Lolph recovers from his injuries and resumes his training. Lolph and The Overseer continue their discussion on magic power levels and magicians. Lolph is told about a place south west of the heavenly realm where several magicians have teamed up and are planning something unknown. Lolph decides to check it out but The Overseer does not agree. He has another vision and Lolph leaves. He defeats some of them and fails a battle against a magician called "The Dark Magician". He is allowed to go as The Dark Magician needs him for something else. The Cliff 4.5 Lolph arrives at The One's dead body. He remembers what he said about covering up the face injury and does so by covering it up by using a really tall hat. He then explains how posh and handsome The One now looks. The Dark Magician arrives and also compliments about The One. Both Lolph and Dolph get some really tall hats and kiss each other.The Overseer reveals to the viewers that this has all been a dream. The Cliff 4.6 Lolph tells The Overseer about his battle and what he had discovered.He also tells him about The Dark Magician. He also tells him that he needs to rest because of using too much magic. The Overseer tells him that it happens to all magicians. He thinks that The Dark Magician's unique ability is unlimited stamina. Lolph's one is telekinesis immunity. Lolph is told to get some rest. While leaving, The Overseer is about to tell him his unique ability. Later, The Overseer is about to tell Lolph his unique ability, when a bunch of The Dark Magician's magicians (who had broken off to exterminate Lolph) arrive and attack Lolph. The Overseer is able to destroy them.He tells Lolph that his unique ability is control over all magic. The Cliff 4.8 Lolph is ready to complete his training. He gets to choose what to learn.He learns how to counter darkness veils and how to move without charging any magic. Lolph soon reaches power level 8.The Overseer thinks that The Dark Magician is blocking his view from seeing what they are planning. The Overseer advises Lolph to become even stronger before he faces The Dark Magician again. Lolph soon reaches power level 9. Lolph asks The Overseer if he has a family. Both realize that they both have big memory gaps. He tells Lolph that he can become more powerful by learning from other magicians. Lolph decides to find out what the magicians are up to. Before leaving, he thanks The Overseer. Lolph faces off more magicians on the way to the new cliff. The Cliff 4.9 Lolph approaches the cliff but arrives only too late. The Cliff 5 Lolph battles The Dark Magician. During the fight, The Dark Magician tells Lolph that he is his brother but Lolph does not believe it. Both are seeming pretty equally matched. In the end Lolph beats The Dark Magician, who ultimately commits suicide. The One is revived. He is now much more stronger than Lolph. Lolph loses both the fight and his life. The Overseer arrives to battle The One. He also fails and with his last breath, he gives his powers to Lolph. Lolph is immediately resurrected as the Third Overseer. He is much more powerful than The One. He gains the upper hand and defeats him . The Spirit of Dolph arrives and uses "True Darkness" on The One, making as powerful as Overseer Lolph. During the battle, The One destroys everything in range and also severely injures himself as a result. Lolph rams The One at speed and disintegrates him, killing him. Lolph flies away. In an end credits scene, Lolph gets to speak with The Creator and asks his name. The Creator tells him his name which is a weird and silly name. The Stickworld episodes Overseer Lolph has a minor appearance in The Stickworld episodes. He meets a man named Mike and agrees to teach him magic.In the eighth episode, he fights against The First Overseer in order to decide the fate of the entire stickworld. He starts losing fast, but with the help of Mike and his friend Gabriel, he manages to defeat The First Overseer, saving the stickworld once again. He congratulates both and decides it be better to get some rest. He saves the stickworld again when fights and wins against the Elder Serpent. Gallery Screenshot 2019-04-01 at 1.48.42 PM.png|Lolph Screenshot 2019-05-17 at 3.31.41 PM.png|Lolph vs The Dark Magician part one. Screenshot 2019-05-17 at 3.33.35 PM.png|Lolph vs The Dark Magician part two Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 4.40.48 PM.png|Lolph kills The One in The Cliff 3 Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 4.36.05 PM.png|Lolph kills The One in The Cliff 4 Screenshot 2019-05-22 at 3.34.19 PM.png|Lolph as a boy Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 3.52.54 PM.png|Lolph fighting The One in The Cliff 4 Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 3.56.07 PM.png|Lolph fighting The One in The Cliff 5 Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 3.59.07 PM.png|Overseer Lolph vs The One in The Cliff 5 Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 4.00.30 PM.png|Lolph destroys The One in The Cliff 5 Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 3.53.18 PM.png|Lolph vs The One in The Cliff 3 Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 3.54.35 PM.png|Lolph vs The One in The Cliff 2 Screenshot 2019-05-22 at 10.57.24 AM.png|Lolph's death Screenshot 2019-05-13 at 12.09.49 PM.png|Lolph is attacked by magicians Screenshot 2019-04-01 at 1.51.55 PM.png|Overseer Lolph Screenshot 2019-04-01 at 5.04.48 PM.png|Overseer Lolph meets a young man named Mike Screenshot 2019-06-04 at 2.16.50 PM.png|Overseer Lolph meets The First Overseer Screenshot 2019-06-04 at 2.26.40 PM.png|Overseer Lolph VS The First Overseer Screenshot 2019-06-04 at 7.23.37 AM.png|The First Overseer's defeat Screenshot 2019-06-04 at 3.38.47 PM.png|Gabriel offering to help Overseer Lolph Screenshot 2019-06-04 at 3.39.04 PM.png|Gabriel teaching Overseer Lolph Screenshot 2019-08-23 at 2.07.12 PM.png|Lolph is resurrected Screenshot 2019-08-23 at 2.26.01 PM.png|Lolph sprouts a red aura Screen Shot 2020-01-27 at 10.15.27 AM.png Screen Shot 2020-01-27 at 10.12.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2020-01-27 at 10.15.27 AM.png|Lolph fighting the Elder Serpent Screen Shot 2020-01-27 at 10.18.05 AM.png|Lolph killing the Elder Serpent